


Signals

by Umbra (Lux_And_Umbra)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alternate Session, Other, Why The Hell Would Anyone Read This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_And_Umbra/pseuds/Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't just humans and trolls who've played S___b. Others, aliens, have played it too. These are all of the pesterlogs from one of these alien sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jegus formatting is a bitch. Was hoping to post more at a time than this, sorry.

\--empoweredEvocator [EE] began signalling  brusqueBelligerence [BB] at 7:19--  
EE: hello.  
BB: wtf d0 y0u want  
BB: ive g0t 1ike s0 many things t0 do right n0w  
EE: then Why did you answer me Right Away?  
BB: fuck  
BB: we11 i needed t0 ta1k t0 y0u anyways  
EE: about The Game, right?  
BB: h0w did y0u kn0w  
EE: I just had A Feeling.  
BB: w/e  
BB: are y0u sure were ready to p1ay it  
BB: i havent had a sing1e chance t0 test it  
EE: it Won't Need Testing.  
EE: and we must play it Tonight.  
BB: what makes y0u think that  
BB: was it in 1 0f y0ur bizzare1y 1ucid dreams  
BB: 0r did she te11 you  
EE: The Former.  
EE: when we Play it She will be Fully Awake.  
EE: and She has begun to Stir.  
BB: what makes y0u s0 c0nfident  
BB: she c0u1d wake again in the future  
EE: but She rarely ever Wakes.  
EE: She hasn't truly Woken since I Sprouted.  
EE: when my mother was Her Caretaker, She only truly woke To Choose.  
EE: she even ate in her sleep.  
BB: s0  
EE: the next time She Wakes, I will certainly look Quite Different.  
EE: therefore, She will Wake Tonight.  
BB: fine  
BB: but if this game is seri0us1y fucked up because i didnt test it  
BB: im b1aming y0u  
EE: it will Work Fine.  
BB: w/e  
BB: s0 which fi1e sh0u1d i send y0u  
EE: Neither.  
EE: Not Yet anyways.  
BB: wtf  
BB: i th0ught we were p1aying t0gether  
EE: we Are.  
EE: but not Directly.  
EE: you will play with Viens first, as her server.  
BB: that dumbass  
BB: n0 fair  
EE: don't get your roots in a twist.  
EE: you'll live longer.  
BB: is that a threat  
EE: No.  
EE: I am just Stating A Fact.  
EE: Extreme Stress can and will Kill You.  
EE: you could really learn something from Viens.  
EE: she's already Budded Off for the first time.  
BB: didnt they a11 die  
EE: Yes.  
EE: but that is to be Expected.  
BB: actua11y if i remember c0rrect1y  
BB: didnt y0ur drag0n eat them  
EE: yeah...  
EE: she loves saplings.  
EE: and not in a Good Way.  
BB: yeah y0u sure g0t 1ucky  
EE: ...was that Sarcasm?  
EE: it doesn't matter though.  
EE: it was Destiny, not Luck.  
EE: i was Always meant to fulfil this role.  
BB: sure is a shitty j0b  
BB: y0u watch her eat corpses  
BB: s0me that she ki11ed herse1f  
BB: and eventua11y y0u11 be rewarded by bec0ming her next mea1  
BB: h0w b0ut y0u ki11 her in her s1eep  
EE: No! Omnipotence is not something to be Trifled With.  
EE: neither is Omniscience.  
EE: besides, she does Good Things too.  
EE: she gives me Prophecies, and helped me to Dream.  
BB: sti11 d0esnt change the fact that she11 ki11 y0u  
BB: just think ab0ut that 1itt1e fact  
\--brusqueBelligerence [BB] ceased signalling empoweredEvocator [EE]\--

\--brusqueBelligerence [BB] began signalling bemusedEccentric [BE] at 7:25--  
BB: hi again idi0t  
BB: viens  
BB: c0me 0n  
BB: why the fuck arent y0u answering  
BB: are y0u napping again  
BE: I waS nappinG  
BE: theN yoU wokE mE uP  
BB: d0nt y0u c0mp1ain t0 me  
BB: the sun is 10ng g0ne missy  
BE: kevsI  
BE: I wasn'T complaininG  
BB: w/e  
BE: sO whaT dO yoU wanT tO dO?  
BB: y0u kn0w that game i made  
BE: yoU meaN thE onE neirA founD  
BB: again w/e  
BB: apparent1y were supp0sed t0 p1ay it t0gether  
BB: y0u and me  
BE: okaY  
BE: senD mE thE filE I neeD

\--brusqueBelligerence [BB] sent bemusedEccentric [BE] the file "c1ient p1ayer"--   
BE: whaT dO I dO witH thiS?   
BB: um   
BB: crap i have n0 idea   
BE: anD yoU calL mE stupiD   
BB: shut up   
BB: im g0ing t0 0pen up the group chat k   
BE: okaY   
BE: caN I takE A naP whilE yoU dO thaT?   
BB: he11 n0   
\--brusqueBelligerence [BB] ceased signalling bemusedEccentric [BE]\--


	2. Chapter 2

\--brusqueBelligerence [BB] opened a group chat at 7:43--  
\--brusqueBelligerence [BB] invited bemusedEccentric [BE] at 7:43--  
\--brusqueBelligerence [BB] invited empoweredEvocator [EE] at 7:43--  
BB: 0kay there we g0  
EE: good evening, Viens.  
EE: hello again, Kevsi.  
BE: hiiiI  
EE: you need Game Instructions, am i Correct?  
BB: h0w did y0u kn0w that  
BB: never mind i already kn0w  
BB: y0u saw it in a c0ma c10ud  
BE: comA clouD...  
BE: that'S fuN tO saY  
EE: Yes.  
EE: hold on a sec.  
\--empoweredEvocator [EE] invited effervescentBizzareness [EB] at 7:44--  
BB: 0h what the fuck  
BB: why d0 we need t0 have 1itt1e deafy here  
EE: she will be Playing with us too.  
BB: fuck n0  
BB: im 0n1y even p1aying this game f0r y0u  
BB: that stupid cripp1ed sap1ing  
BB: she cant even capita1ize c0rrect1y  
EE: you know she can read Everything You Just Said?  
EB: YEAH :,(  
EB: that WAS mean AND uncalled FOR  
EE: in addition, making fun of a physical Disability is...  
EE: how should i put this?  
EE: Cruel, Nasty, Evil, something along Those Lines?  
BB: 0mg i t0ta11y f0rg0t  
BB: 1m s0 s0rry neira  
EE: it's not me you should Apologise to.  
BB: s0rry 10ser  
BB: 1 mean firin  
EE: First, run both Files.  
BE: huH?  
EE: to Play the Game. run both Files Simultaneously.  
BB: k thanks  
EE: oh. oh my.  
EE: gtg!!!  
empoweredEvocator [EE] left the group chat at 7:48--  
EB: what's HER deal?  
BB: idk  
BB: whatever 1ets just d0 what she said  
BE: okaY  
BB: and n0w we wait  
\--empoweredEvocator [EE] rejoined the group chat at 7:56--  
EE: Sorry.  
EE: she told me Another Prophecy.  
EB: WHAT did SHE say?  
BB: 0h he11 n0  
EE: "Sorceress of Thought  
EE: "Rebel of Passage,  
EE: "Servant of Fortune,  
EE: "Heiress of Volume.  
EE: "four will Ascend,  
EE: "three will Wake,  
EE: "two will Descend.  
EE: "and one will Ascend Again."  
BB: thats a 10ad 0f uninte11igib1e bu11shit  
EE: all of her Prophecies make Sense eventually.  
EE: and i think I Know what the First Half means.  
BB: what then  
BE: shusH  
BE: yoU knoW she'S noT alloweD tO telL yoU  
EE: a Caretaker may not reveal the meaning of Prophecies until she is 100% Sure of their Meaning.  
EB: YOU should KNOW that KEVSI  
BB: fuck a11 y0u guys  
BB: can we get back 0n t0pic  
BB: weve run the fi1es what n0w  
EE: oh, right.  
EE: okay, Kevsi, you can see Viens on your screen Now.  
EE: you can Change her environment.  
BB: heheheh  
BE: nO!!!  
EE: don't you Dare.  
EE: do You see the Deployment Menu?  
BB: yeah  
EE: You need to deploy Four Things.  
EE: a Cruxtruder, an Alchemiter, a Pre-Punched Card, and a Totem Lathe.  
BB: k g0t it  
BB: n0w what  
EE: i Do Not Know.  
EE: my Dream ended around Now.  
EE: or Here. whatever, Time is not my Thing.  
EE: oops! i shouldn't have said that!  
BE: sO we'rE goinG iN blindlY?  
EE: unfortunately, Yes.  
EE: But,  
EE: and that's a really big But,  
EE: i've had other Dreams,  
EE: and you're all Playing the Game in them,  
EE: so i know you'll Get Through this!  
BB: this is bu11shit im d0ne  
EE: don't you Dare!  
EE: you're angry because I Can't tell you the Whole Story.  
EE: but you can't just leave for a stupid emotion!  
EE: later, you will Understand,  
EE: and you will Thank Me for stopping you from doing something Idiotic.  
BB: im ca11ing bu11shit 0n that  
BB: even if y0u saw it in a c10ud im still ca11ing bu11shit  
BB: i d0nt even think the future is as set in st0ne as y0u say it is  
EE: Oh Dear.  
EB: what IS it?  
EE: oh, Nothing.  
EE: just Nothing at all.  
EE: i'm going to stop Typing now, so you two can figure out what to Do without me Bothering You  
EB: ME too  
EB: NOT that I was TYPING much IN the FIRST place  
BB: then why d0nt we just g0 back t0 signa11ing each 0ther  
EB: NICE try  
EE: we all know that if That happens, you two will just get in Another Fight.  
EE: and I want to be able to Mediate if that happens outside of a Group Chat.  
BB: w/e  
BB: n0w shut up y0u tw0


	3. Chapter 3

BE: hmmmM   
BE: I thinK I caN turN thiS wheeL sorT oF   
BE: buT it'S stucK   
BB: i g0t it   
BE: woaH   
BB: fuck   
EE: what is It?   
EE: i can't See what you're Doing, you know.   
BB: shush y0u said y0ud be si1ent   
BE: thiS biG flashY thinG appeareD   
BE: iT mighT bE A probleM wheN yoU plaY, neirA   
EE: i'll figure out a way to Handle It.   
EE: gonna be quiet again now.   
BB: 0kay try turning the whee1 again   
BE: buT   
BE: I thinK thE flashY thinG wantS mE tO dO somethinG tO iT   
BB: idc   
BE: whaT?   
BB: i d0nt care   
BB: just turn the fucking whee1   
BE: shusH   
BE: I thinK mY peT iS tryinG tO talK tO mE   
BB: its a r0ck   
BB: a fucking r0ck   
BB: y0ure crazy   
BE: sayS thE girL whO sliceD heR heaD opeN foR thE sakE oF A strifE specibuS   
BB: hey y0u kn0w nan0b0tkind is the best strife specibus ever and any0ne wh0 says 0therwise is a fucking 1iar and jea10us   
BE: you'rE A maD scientisT   
BE: iN morE wayS thaN onE B)   
BB: stfu   
BB: wtf did y0u just d0   
BE: I tosseD mY peT rocK iN thE thingamabobbeR   
BE: shE wanteD mE tO dO iT   
BB: r0cks   
BB: cant   
BB: ta1k   
BE: I knoW thaT, sillY!   
BE: theY speaK A differenT languagE   
BE: buT yoU caN stilL sorT oF understanD A littlE oF whaT she'S sayinG   
BE: sorT oF likE firin'S peT dragoN   
BB: i am facepa1ming s0 hard right n0w y0u d0nt even kn0w   
BB: n0w turn the fucking whee1 bef0re i dr0p a big r0ck 0n y0ur head   
EE: Ahem.   
BB: im exaggerating   
BB: btw can y0u please type in a different c010r 0r s0mething its a pain t0 read y0ur text   
BE: nO waY   
BE: I likE thiS bluE   
BE: it'S mY speciaL coloR   
BE: sO i'lL jusT turN thE wheeL sO yoU wilL stoP bugginG mE abouT thaT   
BE: therE wE gO   
BB: 0h i see what we need t0 d0 here   
BE: hmmmM?   
BB: its a puzz1e   
BB: 1ike repairing the sentryb0t m0m gave me   
BB: y0u just need t0 figure 0ut which part g0es where   
BB: but if y0u get sh0cked d0nt cry   
BB: it makes y0u 100k 1ike a sap1ing   
EB: ARE you SPEAKING from PERSONAL experiences IN repairing BOTS? B)   
BB: shut up   
EB: poor LITTLE sapling   
EB: "WAAAH waaaah I g0t ZAPPED"   
EB: "m0mmy HE1P me"   
EB: "0H wait Y0U'RE n0t HERE anym0re"   
BB: neira d0 s0mething   
EB: "WAAAH i MISS m0mmy!"   
BB: ee mediate p1z   
EE: Firin that's Enough.   
EE: (though it is kind of funny, and you led her right into that one)   
BB: n0t fair   
BB: i make a 1itt1e disabi1ity j0ke and y0ure a11 "0h n0 thats 0ffensive!"   
BB: y0ure n0t even that cripp1ed   
BB: y0u just s0rt 0f pass 0ut when theres bright f1ashy 1ights   
BB: yet when she makes a j0ke ab0ut my dear 0ld mum n0 n0tice   
BB: even th0ugh that sh0uld be a bit 0f a sensitive issue f0r y0u   
BB: since ya kn0w   
BB: y0ur mums dead   
EE: i don't see how her joke would be Offensive.   
EE: (besides i never really knew my mom)   
EE: i think you're just trying to Play The Victim Card here.   
EE: btw   
EE: Tick Tock.   
BB: wtf   
EE: The Timer is Ticking Down.   
BB: wait what   
BB: h0ly fuck   
BB: we g0t 1ike 30 seconds   
BE: it'S okaY   
BE: i'vE goT mosT oF thE puzzlE figureD ouT   
BE: buT noW alL i'vE goT iS thiS cubeY thingY anD I dunnO   
EE: Put it in The Last Of The Sunlight!   
BE: huH?   
BB: i g0t it


	4. Chapter 4

BE: hmmmM   
BE: I thinK I caN turN thiS wheeL sorT oF   
BE: buT it'S stucK   
BB: i g0t it   
BE: woaH   
BB: fuck   
EE: what is It?   
EE: i can't See what you're Doing, you know.   
BB: shush y0u said y0ud be si1ent   
BE: thiS biG flashY thinG appeareD   
BE: iT mighT bE A probleM wheN yoU plaY, neirA   
EE: i'll figure out a way to Handle It.   
EE: gonna be quiet again now.   
BB: 0kay try turning the whee1 again   
BE: buT   
BE: I thinK thE flashY thinG wantS mE tO dO somethinG tO iT   
BB: idc   
BE: whaT?   
BB: i d0nt care   
BB: just turn the fucking whee1   
BE: shusH   
BE: I thinK mY peT iS tryinG tO talK tO mE   
BB: its a r0ck   
BB: a fucking r0ck   
BB: y0ure crazy   
BE: sayS thE girL whO sliceD heR heaD opeN foR thE sakE oF A strifE specibuS   
BB: hey y0u kn0w nan0b0tkind is the best strife specibus ever and any0ne wh0 says 0therwise is a fucking 1iar and jea10us   
BE: you'rE A maD scientisT   
BE: iN morE wayS thaN onE B)   
BB: stfu   
BB: wtf did y0u just d0   
BE: I tosseD mY peT rocK iN thE thingamabobbeR   
BE: shE wanteD mE tO dO iT   
BB: r0cks   
BB: cant   
BB: ta1k   
BE: I knoW thaT, sillY!   
BE: theY speaK A differenT languagE   
BE: buT yoU caN stilL sorT oF understanD A littlE oF whaT she'S sayinG   
BE: sorT oF likE firin'S peT dragoN   
BB: i am facepa1ming s0 hard right n0w y0u d0nt even kn0w   
BB: n0w turn the fucking whee1 bef0re i dr0p a big r0ck 0n y0ur head   
EE: Ahem.   
BB: im exaggerating   
BB: btw can y0u please type in a different c010r 0r s0mething its a pain t0 read y0ur text   
BE: nO waY   
BE: I likE thiS bluE   
BE: it'S mY speciaL coloR   
BE: sO i'lL jusT turN thE wheeL sO yoU wilL stoP bugginG mE abouT thaT   
BE: therE wE gO   
BB: 0h i see what we need t0 d0 here   
BE: hmmmM?   
BB: its a puzz1e   
BB: 1ike repairing the sentryb0t m0m gave me   
BB: y0u just need t0 figure 0ut which part g0es where   
BB: but if y0u get sh0cked d0nt cry   
BB: it makes y0u 100k 1ike a sap1ing   
EB: ARE you SPEAKING from PERSONAL experiences IN repairing BOTS? B)   
BB: shut up   
EB: poor LITTLE sapling   
EB: "WAAAH waaaah I g0t ZAPPED"   
EB: "m0mmy HE1P me"   
EB: "0H wait Y0U'RE n0t HERE anym0re"   
BB: neira d0 s0mething   
EB: "WAAAH i MISS m0mmy!"   
BB: ee mediate p1z   
EE: Firin that's Enough.   
EE: (though it is kind of funny, and you led her right into that one)   
BB: n0t fair   
BB: i make a 1itt1e disabi1ity j0ke and y0ure a11 "0h n0 thats 0ffensive!"   
BB: y0ure n0t even that cripp1ed   
BB: y0u just s0rt 0f pass 0ut when theres bright f1ashy 1ights   
BB: yet when she makes a j0ke ab0ut my dear 0ld mum n0 n0tice   
BB: even th0ugh that sh0uld be a bit 0f a sensitive issue f0r y0u   
BB: since ya kn0w   
BB: y0ur mums dead   
EE: i don't see how her joke would be Offensive.   
EE: (besides i never really knew my mom)   
EE: i think you're just trying to Play The Victim Card here.   
EE: btw   
EE: Tick Tock.   
BB: wtf   
EE: The Timer is Ticking Down.   
BB: wait what   
BB: h0ly fuck   
BB: we g0t 1ike 30 seconds   
BE: it'S okaY   
BE: i'vE goT mosT oF thE puzzlE figureD ouT   
BE: buT noW alL i'vE goT iS thiS cubeY thingY anD I dunnO   
EE: Put it in The Last Of The Sunlight!   
BE: huH?   
BB: i g0t it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was going to do an intermission, but then I got writer's block XP

\--bemusedEccentric [BE] left the group chat at 8:05--   
\--brusqueBelligerence [BB] left the group chat at 8:05--   
EB: WHAT?   
EB: where DID they GO?   
EE: i'm not Entirely Sure.   
EE: sorry.   
\--brusqueBelligerence [BB] rejoined the group chat at 8:06   
BB: 0kay s0rry ab0ut that   
BB: fuckin c0mputer died   
EE: you have to remember to keep it charged.   
BB: i kn0w i kn0w   
BB: but has any0ne heard fr0m viens?   
EB: no   
EB: SHE'S missing   
BB: n0 shit   
BB: that timer kind 0f w0rried me   
EE: there's No Reason to be Scared.   
EE: i have it on good authority that she will be Fine!   
BB: dammit st0p putting s0 much faith in y0ur visi0ns   
BB: hist0ry is fi11ed with dumb bitches wh0 sw0re that they saw the future in their dreams   
BB: they were a11 frauds   
BB: h0w are y0ur "visi0ns" different fr0m theirs   
EE: because none of them saw the Future in Clouds!   
EE: or the Past, or the Present!   
EE: it was all vague shapes in the colors.   
BB: that made n0 fuckin sense   
EE: it Will   
EE: in Time B)   
BB: whats with th0se shades   
BB: d0 y0u kn0w s0mething y0ure n0t te11ing me   
EE: yep!   
BB: y0ure a bitch y0u kn0w that   
EB: YOU'RE a BIGGER one   
BB: 0kay y0u g0t me there   
BB: im a bitch and pr0ud of it   
BB: but im n0t c0nvinced   
BB: i think viens might be dead   
BB: cause i d0nt trust y0ur dreams   
EE: soon, you Will.   
EB: YOU seem TO care QUITE a BIT for VIENS   
BB: shut up   
BB: its just that if she died   
BB: id fee1 kind 0f resp0nsib1e   
EE: let's change the subject   
EE: Kevsi, how's your mom doing? have you heard from her lately?   
BB: yeah   
BB: shes d0ing fine   
BB: i guess   
BB: she has an0ther p0d 0f sap1ings 0n the way   
BB: just what i need   
BB: bunch 0f 1itt1e sisters running ar0und   
EE: you don't have to worry!   
BB: why n0t?   
EE: oh, uh...   
EE: well, you remember what happened to viens's saplings?   
BB: yep   
BB: giant eye1ess drag0n bitch ate them a11   
EE: same with my mother's saplings, and firin's mom's.   
BB: s0   
BB: drag0nbitch has a sweet t00th   
EE: she knows lots that we...   
EE: Don't.   
BB: s0 y0ure saying shes pr0bab1y g0ing t0 eat a11 my 1itt1e sisters when they spr0ut   
EE: i suppose so, yes, that's what i mean!   
BB: thats kind 0f disturbing


End file.
